


Cupcakes Vs. Brownies

by RedxLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Homophobia, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Pet Death, Podium Family, Sick Character, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: In response to Tumblr prompt: "important otp question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flips Helen's 9x12 pan of betty crocker brownies" (Original post (prompt) by: iamnotamuffin.tumblr.com)I give you, Victor Nikiforov, aggressively arguing with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flipping Helen's 9x12 pan of Betty Crocker brownies! Followed by fluffy, delicious, cupcakes and loving with his husband, Yuuri!





	Cupcakes Vs. Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. 
> 
> I do not own Yuri On Ice-I just like to skate around in their world from time to time.

Yuuri sighed to himself and tried to think of literally any alternative other than sharing the school letter he held in his hands with his husband, Victor. There was no alternative, Victor would have to know about this. _This wasn't going to be pretty._

  
Yuuri and Victor had a solid marriage, their relationship having started about ten years prior while they were both competitive figure skaters. Victor was one of the most highly decorated male figure skaters in the world, even now, after he had been retired for five years, acting as Yuuri's coach for three of those years. Yuuri had a background of confidence issues and his relationship with his skating was love/hate, but he had blossomed under Victor's coaching instruction and now had quite a few gold medals himself. Yuuri had retired from skating after three years of coaching and partnership with Victor, and they had gotten married soon after that.

  
They had adopted their son, Yuri, very soon after they married. He had been a rising star under Victor's coach, Yakov's, instruction. Yuri had also been studying ballet and other dance forms under Yakov's ex-wife, Lilia. Victor had seen the small, blonde boy around the training dormitories close to his home rink in Russia, and when Yuuri had moved to Russia to train with Victor, they had both enjoyed spending time watching the young children in their skating classes before taking the rink to themselves.

  
Turns out, Yuri was a ward of his grandfather, his last surviving family member, and when his grandfather passed away, he became a ward of the country. Yuri would likely be moved to a housing facility, away from the skating rink, and away from Victor and Yuuri. By then, the couple had somehow ended up taking the small, grumpy child under their wings so to say, and had long taken to keeping him after his public training classes on the rink, teaching him all sorts of jumps, spins, and other skating moves that Yakov would likely grumble at Yuri for performing later.

  
Victor was not having it. Yuri had become his family somewhere along the way, and Yuuri felt the same about the child, after knowing and caring for him for most of the two years he had resided in Russia with Victor. So, Yuuri had retired from skating, Victor had retired from coaching, and after getting married and officially adopting Yuri, the small family had moved to New York to settle down.

  
Now, seven years later, Yuri was fourteen, and was attending a private, very prestigious (and expensive), junior high school, in eighth grade, and Victor was considering finding a private tutor for their son for high school for many reasons, least of all being his distaste for most of the people they encountered on a regular basis at Yuri's school functions.

  
Yuri had private skating and ballet instructors, and was planning on participating in the series of competitions leading to the Junior Grand Prix the following year, his delay being full-time school. Victor was insistent that him and Yuuri be involved in every aspect of Yuri's life, including his education, and had cheerfully signed them up to participate as chaperones and volunteers at all of the school's functions at the beginning of the school year. But, unlike Yuuri, and more like Yuri, really, Victor didn't tend to play well with others. He was very- _enthusiastic_ -to say the least, and his charming, and hyper, personality didn't always mesh well with others.

  
Victor also happened to be extremely protective of Yuri, and while Yuuri tended to be a peacemaker, in Victor's eyes, Yuri could do no wrong. If he got a bad grade, it wasn't because he had skipped studying to focus on skating practice, it was because his teacher hadn't tried hard enough to help the child out. If he got into a fight at school, that was always self-defense, and not at all any sort of mismanaged anger issues tacked onto an already aggressive personality. If he colored in the school's uniform with cheetah-print designs, using Sharpies, and wore excessive eyeliner to class, that was because the school's dress code policy was lacking, plain, and boring.

  
Yuuri loved his husband and son, so much so that some days he felt his heart might burst with it. He was very happy in their little family of three, four if one counted their poodle, Kat-Chan, adopted after Victor's poodle Makkachin had passed away due to old age, and five if one counted Yuri's cat, Tiger-Kun, adopted for the child's tenth birthday. But while he loved his husband and son to the moon and back, they both had 'bright' personalities, that really took some getting used to, an adjustment period, if you will, and he couldn’t always smooth over the chaos Victor and Yuri tended to leave in their wake.

  
Perhaps that's why Victor and Yuri had bonded so fiercely, and perhaps that's why Yuuri clung to them both so closely, wanting to always care for and support them in a world where they tended to be misunderstood more often than not. And as much as Yuuri tried to fend off and peacefully manage the calls, letters, and meetings the schools had requested of Yuri's guardians over the years via the boy's schoolyard brawls, exuberant fashion choices, and sometimes less than desirable grades, all by himself, Victor always managed to nudge his way into the matters, wanting to defend their son and themselves as parents, really.

  
This latest letter from the school, though, Yuuri needed to show Victor. It seemed the PTA was trying to press the school to enforce bans on extracurricular activities a student was allowed to do if they were repeat offenders of various (ridiculous) rules that landed them in detention on a regular basis (such as: breaking dress code policy- **check** -disorderly conduct (fighting)- **check** -and unexcused absences for things like skating competitions- **check** ). If the PTA managed to force this policy through, then Yuri wouldn't be able to participate in his school's Gay-Straight Alliance Club, and that was not an option as far as even Yuuri was concerned, and he was the reasonable one in their tiny family.

  
_There was nothing for it, they'd have to attend the next PTA meeting._

  
Yuuri should have known it wasn't going to be a good day when he woke up to a sick child, two potty accidents via Kat-Chan on the kitchen floor, and an extra-clingy husband. He provided a clean trash can, a cool washcloth, and some Pepto Bismol to Yuri who seemed to have gotten a stomach virus and had started throwing up around 4am. Then he cleaned up after Kat-Chan, and let the poodle into their fenced backyard to have some fresh air, and checked in on Tiger-Kun, who was curled up in the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, snoozing happily, even though the cat knew he wasn't supposed to be on their kitchen table at all.

  
He called Yuri's school to let them know he wouldn't be coming to class due to his stomach virus, and that no, he didn't want to take his throwing-up, nauseated son to the doctor to get a note, when Yuuri could see perfectly well that the boy was in no shape to leave the house at all, let alone for a doctor visit that would accomplish nothing but a signed piece of paper certifying that he indeed was sick.

  
Yuuri finally took a moment to make himself breakfast, after cleaning up the bathroom Yuri had been sick in, checking in on the boy again, and letting Kat-Chan back inside and feeding both the poodle and Tiger-Kun their breakfast. While he was boiling some water for his morning tea and getting the eggs out of the fridge to scramble for a quick and filling meal, Victor was hanging around his shoulders like a child, whining at him for attention and pouting as the quiet, Japanese man continued in his morning routine, ignoring his husband for the moment.

  
Victor sat at the table and pouted spectacularly, huffing that he couldn't visit with Yuri because the sick teen had tossed a pillow at his clingy dad and told him to leave him alone, and that now his own husband was ignoring him.

  
He brightened immediately when Yuuri set down matching plates of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, steamed sticky rice, and sliced oranges, accompanied by some warm milk tea for breakfast on the small kitchen table.

  
"Sweetheart, um, Vitya," Yuuri started at the table, wincing a bit as Victor focused on his husband a bit too closely for comfort, he knew Yuuri wasn't overtly affectionate, unless, he needed to talk to Victor about something like the PTA, Yuri's school, or some other annoying subject that he wanted his husband to stay calm for.

  
Yuuri cleared his throat and produced a folded letter with the school's coat of arms across the top from his cardigan pocket and slid it across the table to Victor, "Vitya, this letter came from the PTA about extracurricular activities and a new policy the school is thinking of starting, and well, it would stop Yuri from being able to be in the GSA-"

  
"What?!" Victor gasped dramatically, eyes skimming over the letter while his lips pursed in annoyance, "Well this is unacceptable! I need to see that silly Headmistress at once! Let's go, detka (baby)," the Russian man stood from the table, wearing only some tattered yoga pants and a cut-up, crop top t-shirt that was currently slipping down off of his right shoulder, but looking around for his car keys (he could never quite keep track of them).

  
Yuuri managed to get Victor calmed and back into the kitchen chair to eat his breakfast, "Vitya, darling, we need to talk to the PTA about this, not the Headmistress. They're meeting tonight, that's why I waited to tell you, so you couldn’t get too excited, and it's actually a potluck meeting so I thought we might be able to win them over with some cupcakes, yeah? And sweetheart, you should probably put on some-er-nicer clothes? You don't want to go in your pajamas," Yuuri blushed at that thought, his husband was gloriously handsome, and the idea of the silver-haired man wandering around Yuri's school campus in his revealing, but comfy, pajamas only lead to disaster in his imagination.

  
Victor grumbled, but Yuuri sweetened the deal with his offer to make the cupcakes Victor's favorite way: red velvet filled with lemon jam, and topped with strawberry frosting-all made from scratch, of course.

  
Yuri was medicated, cleaned-up, and tucked into bed with popsicles and sports drinks. Tiger-Kun was curled up in the teen's room keeping him company and Kat-Chan was sleeping in her open kennel in the living room. Yuuri had put on a clean cardigan and some nicer khakis, and was carefully placing his freshly-made cupcakes onto a ceramic plate, and covering them with tented tin-foil for transport to the PTA meeting. Victor walked into the kitchen in a three-piece suit, complete with tie, cufflinks, and a pocket handkerchief to match.

  
Yuuri mentally face-palmed and sighed, _his husband was so extra, but God help him, he loved the man dearly,_ "Vitya, honey, I said nicer clothes, as in, nicer than your torn pajamas; this isn't a black-tie event, sweetheart," he tried explaining gently.

  
"I know, we've been to PTA meetings before-" ( _As if Yuuri could forget_ ) "I just wanted to look extra nice, because this is important and our Yura is counting on us and-"

  
Yuuri walked over to his husband, placing his hands on the taller man's shoulders to calm his babbling, "Yes, love, alright, I know. Let's just get going, shall we? I don't want to be late."

  
Victor flashed his perfect, heart-shaped smile at his husband, before pecking his lips in a quick kiss and chirping, "You're the best, dorogoy (darling)!"

  
He grabbed the plate of cupcakes, trying to sneak a taste of the frosting on one before Yuuri caught him and patted Victor's hand away from the treats with an, "Ah-ah-ah, Vitya, these are for the PTA," but erasing his husband's pout with a continued, "Your plate of cupcakes is cooling on the windowsill, honey, I'll frost them when we get home."

  
Victor grinned and cooed, "My Yuuri is the sweetest and makes the sweetest treats~" as he danced out the back door and down the porch steps to the garage while his husband smiled and shook his head at the Russian man's playful antics, locking up the door behind them and checking to be sure they left the kitchen and porch lights on.

  
When they got to the PTA meeting, Yuuri placed his plate of cupcakes down next to Helen's usual 9x12 pan of Betty Crocker brownies, always burnt and hard as rocks, that she provided to every PTA meeting Yuuri and Victor had ever attended, even when it wasn't a potluck.

Helen was the PTA President and if Victor had an arch-enemy separate of his rivalries during his skating days, it was Helen the PTA President. She seemed to take some sort of sadistic pleasure in making life hard for anyone who was different at the small, private school. LGBTQ? Like to dress with flare? Disabled? Foreign? Any student or parents who fit into any and more of those categories, marking them as 'different', would eventually find themselves up against Helen and her 'Harpy Hench-Ladies' as Victor referred to them, trying to make strict, and oftentimes overtly discriminatory policies enforced within the small school by pressuring the School Board and Headmistress.

  
The meeting was called to order and Yuuri sat in the back with Victor, handing his husband a small, paper plate loaded with baked goodies and casseroles, in the hopes that it would keep him quiet for the business portion of the meeting so that they could make it through to the part with open-mic requests and discussions-when Yuuri would calmly and politely try to discuss the new policy regarding extracurricular activities and the stringent regulations about to be enforced.

  
Yuuri had no such luck. Helen hadn't passed an agenda out so he wasn't prepared, but the first item of discussion that night happened to be the very policy Yuuri and Victor were there to discuss. Helen must have known. Surely she had it in for them.

  
Victor straightened up in his chair as soon as he heard the topic brought up in Helen’s nasally voice and in a true 'hold my beer' moment handed off his plate of food to the unsuspecting person sitting on the other side of him; they looked, bewildered, to Yuuri who just sighed and collected his husband’s discarded food plate himself and set it under his own chair to throw in the trash later.

  
Helen had just opened the floor to discussion and was about to address a woman in the front row with her hand raised. She wore a string of pearls, a dress right out of 'Stepford Wives', and heels to boot; Helen had probably planted her in the audience as she started responding with vehement approval of the stringent policy-‘…have to keep those delinquents in line somehow…’.

  
Victor stood up, interrupted- _because, of course_ -and interjected, “But if our children need the support and help of their after-school activities, why would-"

  
“Mr. Nikiforov,” Helen sneered the last name in distaste, “Yuri Plisetsky is one of the inspirations, you could say, for my strong beliefs that we do need this policy enforced. I understand it must be difficult to be adopted, and at that, to be adopted by homosexual parents-"

  
“Just what are you implying?!” Victor broke in angrily, “My Yuuri and I parent our Yura as good as any parents. I'm sure our home is much more loving and supportive than yours," the Russian finished with a snarl, glancing down to where Yuuri had grabbed at his jacket sleeve, whispering, "Vitya, it's not worth it sweetheart."

  
But Helen wasn't done, and neither was Victor. They bickered back and forth about the need for extracurricular activities as a support system vs. an award for appropriate behavior until Victor, fed up with the rude woman, marched back to the table of food and picked up one of his husband's perfect cupcakes, brandishing it fervently at the bemused crowd.

  
"This! This is how we love and parent our Yura! My Yuuri makes these beautiful, perfect cupcakes just for our family and we love-" he ranted, waving the cupcake in the air, until Helen interrupted him.

  
"Mr. Nikiforov, make your point, we have other business to attend to."

  
Victor set the cupcake down angrily and grabbed Helen's sad tray of brownies, before flipping the pan over and upending all of the burnt baked goods onto the floor.

  
"This is my point. You and your disgusting brownies belong in the trash with all of your stupid rules and regulations that are just trying to hurt our children, not help them!"

  
The room was silent. Yuuri blinked. _Oh my God, Victor-what had his husband just done?_ His sensitive, dramatic, beautiful husband, who's claws came out anytime he felt their precious family threatened.

  
Yuuri got up from his chair and grabbed his husband, tugging him towards the door while the Russian man grinned victoriously, yelling, "I'll be seeing the school board and the Headmistress about you and your rules, Helen!"

  
Yuuri stuffed Victor through the door of the classroom and turned back around, bowing slightly, before straightening and saying a quiet, "Have a lovely evening, we will see you all as chaperones at the Prom," leaving the whole room still stunned in silence _-leave it to Victor._

  
As they drove home, Yuuri stayed quiet, eyes focused on the road, hands gripping the steering wheel surely.

  
Victor glanced at his silent husband, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

  
Yuuri laughed lightly and looked over at his pouting husband, "No, Vitya, I'm not mad. I love you, and I'm in love with you, and I'm in love with how much you love our family. I mean, you definitely overreacted back there, but in this instance, I can agree with you that Helen really was being insanely rude," he frowned, "I mean, she basically called out Yura individually in front of everyone and then insulted us as parents because we're gay, and if she thinks I won't be sending a letter and making a visit to the school board over that blatant discrimination-"

  
Victor interrupted his husband at the stoplight with a happy kiss, "Yuuri~I love you!"

  
When they got home, it appeared Yuri's stomach was feeling better, as half of the cupcakes on the windowsill were mysteriously gone. Yuuri frosted the remaining cupcakes and delivered them, beautifully done, to Victor in bed after they had both checked on Yuri, Tiger-Kun, and Kat-Chan, and had tucked their household into bed.

  
"Sprinkles! And cherries! Ah, my Yuuri, you spoil me, dorogoy (darling)~"

  
Victor happily munched on the cupcakes as Yuuri got into bed and removed his glasses, getting ready to sleep. He was interrupted in pulling his blankets up when Victor laughed and smeared some frosting on his husband's cheek before leaning over and licking it off, "Mm, almost as sweet as you, detka (baby)~" he purred.

  
Even after all these years, Yuuri still blushed red and flustered at Victor, "V-Vitya!"

Victor chuckled and wiped some more frosting onto Yuuri's lips, then leaned in close and licked it back off, taking care to suck his husband's bottom lip into his own mouth and nibbling it slightly with his teeth before letting it go. Yuuri moaned breathlessly, mumbling Victor's name again, trembling a bit in his husband's grasp.

  
Victor tugged Yuuri's clothes off and picked up a cupcake from the plate on the nightstand. He grinned at the confused Japanese man and took the cupcake and rubbed the strawberry frosting all over Yuuri's swelling cock, finishing by stuffing half the cake into his own mouth and feeding the other half to his husband.  
Victor crouched down over Yuuri's pelvis and started cleaning the frosting off his sex with short, kitten licks and long, sensual sucks to his hardening member.

  
Yuuri certainly wasn't thinking about it being a bad day any longer, with his husband's mouth around his cock and his fingers in his ass.

  
He moaned and writhed on the bed as Victor opened him up with sticky fingers, lubed with part massage oil and part strawberry frosting. And when Victor bent him in half, still retaining his flexibility from his skating days, and fucked him till the bedframe rattled against the wall, Yuuri wasn't thinking about Helen or her nasty brownies, or stressing about the confrontations to come with the school board and Headmistress.

  
He could only moan, choking out Victor's name between panted gasps, as his fingers curled into the sheets to provide any traction, while his husband pegged his prostrate gland over and over with his long, thick cock. The plush crown of Victor's dick always pressed inside of Yuuri in all the right places, and he found himself yelling before long, not even managing to pause long enough to hope Yuri was already asleep.

  
He spilled onto his own stomach as Victor's sac pulled up and twitched, unleashing loads of cum deep into Yuuri's body. Victor rubbed his thumb over Yuuri's cock slit and massaged the head while his husband shook underneath him, drawing his fingernails down the Russian's pale skin, sure to leave marks on his back later.

  
Victor pulled out and admired his work-Yuuri's hole was gaping, puffy and red around the edges, and spitting globs of his sticky semen back out to run lewdly over his cheeks and thighs. He turned a flirty, heart-shaped smile to his husband's wrecked face, and blew him a kiss before bending down and going back to work over Yuuri's sex with his tongue.

  
Yuuri whined in over-sensitivity and squirmed before Victor shushed him and cooed above his thighs, "Shh, detka (baby), let me clean you up."

  
Yuuri quieted and calmed his breathing while Victor cleaned all of his cum off his stomach, tracing down his downy treasure trail, and sucking any remnants of semen and frosting off his husband's cock.

  
"I love you," Yuuri whispered down to the silver-haired man, lovingly caressing his soft hair and cheek.

  
"I love you more, my Yuuri. Thank you for the cupcakes, and thank you for supporting me."

  
"Of course, Vitya, always. Even if you're throwing Helen's brownies on the floor," Yuuri laughed.

  
Victor kissed him and snuggled up close to Yuuri, groaning and whining when his husband insisted on getting out of bed to clean up for real ('But honey, I've already cleaned you! It's cuddle time~'). And later, when they were both curled up back in bed, cleaned and in pajamas, the lights turned off, Victor couldn't stop giggling, brushing Yuuri's neck and chest with butterfly kisses and laughing as the ticklish and sensitive Japanese man squirmed at his ministrations, chuckling himself.

  
At the end of the day, good or bad, Yuuri loved his husband and his family more than anything, and would always feel blessed to have them, wether there were brownies being thrown out of pans or not.

**Author's Note:**

> All translations for the various Russian and Japanese words/sentences used in this story have been taken from Google Translate.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
